


Snowfall

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of domestic life: Arthur tries to fix the heating, Merlin decides on Thai for dinner, and they both take a walk in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same modern au as _Settled._

"There. I think that's better. It's gone from absolutely freezing to almost tepid. Obviously, I'm brilliant at this home heating thing." Arthur touched the back of his hand to the one warm area on the radiator and ignored how the rest of the room still felt chilled. "Next, we attack bathroom renovations."

Bella, who was sat on the arm of the sofa, mewed in what Arthur presumed was agreement and hovered closer to Arthur's shoulder. She'd already pounced at him a few times, realized it wasn't as much fun when he was kneeling in front of the radiator and not sprawled on the sofa, and decided staring at him and occasionally pawing at his jumper was the best course of action. It seemed to be having about the same effect as Arthur's staring and prodding at the heating system for the front room.

"It'll probably turn itself on in the middle of the night and be tropical in here when we get up tomorrow morning. But turn itself off by the time anything decent's on telly."

"Are you talking to your cat?"

Both Arthur and Bella turned at the sound of a voice from the hall, though it was Bella who managed to fling herself at Merlin even before Arthur unfolded himself and stood up from the floor. For all that Merlin called her Arthur's cat – and, all right, perhaps she was, for it was Arthur who had found her, a tiny ball of grey fluff curled up under the front stairs to their house, and couldn't bear to not keep her – he adored Bella. He was already petting her ears and promising her treats and being altogether more soppy than Arthur ever was with the cat.

Choosing to not mention the conversation Merlin and Bella were having, Arthur instead brushed the damp from Merlin's coat and leaned in to kiss him. His hair was ruffed up from wearing a hat and he had on the blue scarf he'd received from his Mum a few Christmases ago. Arthur tried to flatten Merlin's hair, gave up when it proved impossible, and kissed Merlin again. "Is it snowing outside?"

"Mm. A bit. Do you want Thai food for dinner tonight?"

"It depends. Are you finally going to cook when it's your turn to do dinner? That would be a Christmas miracle."

Merlin cast a narrow-eyed glance over his shoulder at Arthur as they walked down to the kitchen. "I can cook. Who made your breakfast this morning?"

"Toast doesn't count. And don't remind me how you can make pasta. Any idiot can do pasta and sauce."

"Remind me why I put up with you?" Another glance back at Arthur and Merlin stood from pouring out cat food and immediately got caught around the waist and pulled back into a hug. Trying to wriggle out of the embrace only got Merlin held more tightly against Arthur's chest. 

"My inimitable charm," Arthur murmured against the back of Merlin's neck. His skin was still cool from being outside and Arthur touched his lips to the same spot again and again until it warmed. "Plus, I cook for you, and attempt to fix the heating, and I did the laundry last weekend when you were away. Oh, and the fantastic blowjobs. I'm also inimitable –"

"Enough. Fine. You're _inimitable_." Merlin turned, Arthur's arm still around his waist, and rested a hand on Arthur's chest. The melted snow still clung to his dark hair and the tips of his eyelashes, damp and endearing in that rumpled way Merlin tended to have. "Dinner? Thai? Let me take you out tonight, yeah?"

"Because…?"

"Because I worked late. And it's Thursday. And I'm hungry. And you could let me take care of you once in a while."

"I don't need –"

"Yes, you do." The hand Merlin had on Arthur's chest settled more firmly there and Merlin pressed in closer to rest his forehead against Arthur's. "Okay?"

"I… all right." Arthur shut his eyes for a few seconds, not ready to start bickering with Merlin tonight, and smiled at the faint touch of Merlin's lips against his. "I'll go get my coat."

"Good." Merlin let Arthur step away, then tugged at his jumper. "And scarf."

Arthur let out an impatient sigh, but didn't argue against that suggestion, either. Aside from not wanting to bicker with Merlin, he was well aware that he couldn't argue, not with the way he was usually the one telling Merlin to put on a hat and gloves once the weather cooled off and the one who decided he'd drive Merlin to and from work if it was raining or unspeakably cold outside so Merlin wouldn't have to walk.

That's just how it was. Arthur did the cooking, the laundry, and the attempting to fix things around the house. And the fretting, he supposed, and pulled his scarf around his neck. The thought that Merlin saw anything in him that needed to be looked after, to be protected and sheltered from harm, caused something to tighten in Arthur's chest. He rested the palm of his own hand where Merlin's had a few minutes earlier and rubbed at the ache before buttoning up his coat and joining Merlin at the front door.

A fine, white, powdery snow fell outside, tiny flakes that sparkled against the evening sky and against Merlin's eyelashes again when he looked up to watch it fall.

"We could just walk to the Thai restaurant."

Arthur hesitated and during his delay Merlin managed to work the car keys from Arthur's hand and pocketed them. He also got Arthur down the front stairs and onto the pavement, headed in the direction of the restaurant, before Arthur could protest.

"Isn't it too cold to walk? There's snow, Merlin."

"Arthur… It's the first snowfall we've had this winter." There, under the streetlamp, a slight breeze whisking snowflakes around their shoulders, Merlin slid his arm into Arthur's and tucked Arthur against his side for a moment. His breath came warm and gentle against the side of Arthur's neck before he brushed a kiss there. "I'll make sure you don't freeze to death."

The tightness in Arthur's chest became an ache once more, but only for a moment, then dissolved into a reassuring warmth that swelled through Arthur as Merlin fingered the edge of his jaw and pulled him into a kiss, street light and snow falling over their shoulders.


End file.
